The Forgotten Fox
by JessieJackson
Summary: The predator you do see coming are deadly, the ones you don't even more so. But the ones you forget about never go away. Minato has made some poor choices regarding his children. It too late to fix them.
1. Chapter 1

Shit

That's all my life ever amounted to. I don't know what I expect a demon's life to be, but I can say honestly I didn't think it would be this bad. Here's my story for whoever care…

Bushes whipped my face. I didn't stop if I did I'd probably die.

"There's the demon" I heard a devastating voice yell. Before I knew what happened my vision blurred and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. Thousands of thoughts rushed to my head. What a sad way for a kid to die. When 7 years of this shit didn't break me, a flying rock did me in.

When I came too, I heard screaming. It took me an honest minute to realize it was mine. I felt slash marks on my back and my arms were bound. I heard sadistic laughter of the villagers behind me and figured this would be the end. But it wasn't, I snapped and my skin burned through the restraints. I jumped so fast I looked like a yellow flash, I was gone before they realized what happened. I ran, I ran like the depths of hell were crumbing at my feet. By the time I reached the village, my shirt was soaked with blood and dirt. My bright blond hair hung low caked with substance. I heard the usual whisperings and didn't give them the satisfaction that they brought me pain. I picked up my pace until I was running to my apartment. I collapsed against the door, tears blinding me. whispers escaped my chapped lips…

"I'm not a monster"

"I never hurt anyone"

I could feel the slashes healing on my back. I picked myself up and walked over to the mirror. Cold lifeless blue eyes. The darkest azure, swirling and misted whirlpools of despair and pain. My matted blonde hair hung shaggy as my eyes watered with unshed tears. I banged my fist against the counter. My face was spotted with bruises and cuts. I rubbed my eyes and peeled off my blood soaked shirt. I stepped into the shower and let the ice cold water wash away the physical aspect of the day. I left the comforting calm of the water and dressed myself. I closed my dead eyes and drifted off into a world that was just as bad.

Timeskip to team 7 days

I was walking through the village with a fake smile plastered on my face. On the inside I was so close to cracking. I had to go out for provisions for the next few days considering my approaching beatin-er birthday. I went to one of the few stores that didn't over charge me and I prayed they would let me in. They did and I was free to shop as I pleased. I let my thoughts wander to today's training. I was the knucklehead as usual. Sakura always yelling at me slowly cracking my mask. I lost myself in my thoughts and paid for my items.

Sasuke's POV

I saw the dumbass walking out of a second hand store with 2 large bags. I turned to Kakashi-sensei, who was treating Sakura and I to lunch, and asked him what he thought Naruto's deal was.

"Can't say. Maybe he just shops in bulk." Kakashi responded turning back to his 'book'.

I didn't buy it though. His face looked different. Almost sad. But I disregarded it. I turned by to my food and continued on.

As I ate his face kept nagging me. It didn't suit his face. He was always so peppy. Regardless I had more important this to worry about, like how Sakura somehow convinced me to got to the festival with her.

Naruto POV

I was all prepared for the following nights. I didn't have training on th festival but I did the next day. I prayed nothing would happen this year although I could tell nothing would change. I bolted my door and locked my windows and fell into a fitful sleep anticipation about what was to come.

I awoke at 1 pm feeling the same as the night before. Apprehensive and scared. The festival started at 3 and the drunks did usually attack until after the festival. I walked over to my main door and secured all of my precautions. I never fought back. No need to give them more of reason to hate me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura POV

I was so excited I. ME. Sakura Haruno. Was on the arm of Sasuke Uchiha we were walking in a less crowded version of town. It was a bit grimmier here but I was happy to be anywhere with Sasuke. I saw a crowd of people gathered outside Naruto's apartment. I had forgot he lived round here. They were all yelling and jeering. I turned to Sasuke and he looked just as confused as me.

"DEMON"

"GO DIE"  
Were yelled I was appalled. All of a sudden Naruto crashed through his window, bloodied and beaten. I was about to yell to him, but my words died in my throat. Standing above him with a kunai raised, was a jonin typically on guard duty. My mouth gaped at the sight before me. What did Naruto do?

"JONIN IT WOULD BE BEST FOR YOU TO DROP THE KUNAI" A booming voice of authority rang. It was lord 3rd Hokage. The Jonin looked scared shitless and dropped the kunai and his head. The third walked with a refined swagger that resembled a lion stalking it's prey. He looked at the bloodied villager and pointed to 10 of them.

"Death" and with that declaration they were pulled away by ANBU.

I looked at Sasuke and he was just as perplexed as me.

Naruto was conscious, that was easily noted but he didn't get up. Kakashi came swooping in, he attire was that of his ANBU status. He picked Naruto up and carried him off. I didn't see again.

Here I am 15 years old and 2 years later and I still haven't see the blond.


End file.
